The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a holly tree (Ilex×attenuate), which I have named ‘IABOF’.    Discovery:
I discovered my new tree in the summer of 2002 growing in a production field in Belleview, Fla. among a group of cultivated East Palatka holly trees. These trees were grown from 3 gallon liners purchased in the spring of 2001 from a nursery in Florida. In the summer of 2002, these liners were stepped up into larger containers and relocated to a production field. It was here that I discovered the claimed cultivar ‘IABOF.’ Evaluation of this tree continued in this field until it was relocated to an observation area Tifton, Ga. in 2006.    Propagation:
‘IABOF’ was asexually propagated by the method of vegetative cutting in the summer of 2003 in Belleville, Fla. using four inch long cuttings quick dipped in 2500 Indole-3-butyric acid and 1250 1-naphthaleneacetic acid without wounding. This propagation from semi-hardwood cuttings in a peat-perlite media took approximately 10 weeks to complete. Resulting progeny has proven the characteristics of my new variety to be genetically stable. Furthermore, these observations have confirmed that my new variety represents a new and improved variety of holly tree as particularly evidenced by a shorter internode length which develops a more compact, dense canopy, an increased caliper to height ratio, and reduced berry weight load.    Uniqueness:
‘IABOF’ was discovered in a block of seedling East Palatka holly trees purchased by a nursery from a supplier of liners in Florida. I claim that the genetic characteristics of this tree are the result of naturally occurring cross-pollination. Due to the nature of the liner purchase, the exact source of the mutation is not known. These improved characteristics distinguish my new trees from other typical East Palatka holly trees. At the time this tree was selected, I observed the ‘IABOF’ holly tree as a darker green, compact growing holly tree having a heavy caliper, reduced fruiting weight load, and tight internode spacing. The remaining trees in this block were typical of the species with irregular structure, branches drooping from berry weight, and signs of Sphaeropsis knot susceptibility. I claim that my ‘IABOF’ exhibits improved structural and aesthetic qualities in comparison to traditional East Palatka holly trees.    Use:
‘IABOF’ was observed for a period of several years and is believed to be particularly useful for street tree planting and in large areas such as, but not limited to, golf courses, commercial sites and parks. ‘IABOF’ will also benefit growers who will profit from a consistent growing tree having a compact form and reduced weight load damage resulting from berry production.